Interlude
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: 6th story in FLtNY series. Vince wants Howard to play for him. Short and fluffy.


**A/N: We were having a, um, **_**conversation **_**of sorts over on LiveJournal the other night, which I won't talk about here because it'll probably push the rating up, but it ended with Hattie and Kelly requesting a fic where Howard sings to Vince, so this is dedicated to them, my wifey, Emily, and to the rest of my little LJ family - Jamie, Bryony, Steph and Julia (who we miss very much!).**

**The song used is 'Dream a Little Dream of Me', which you can listen to here if you've never heard it:**

** h t t p : / / u k . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = A 9 k 0 e y V i c e E **

**Don't forget to space the link back together, though, when you've copied and pasted it! FF won't show it if I don't space it. You know how inspiration comes from the oddest places? Well, I was trying to figure out which song to use, trying to find one with just the right lyrics, then I heard this song playing on an advert last night, and I thought 'that's it! That's perfect!'.**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Boosh and its characters belong to Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt. The version of 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' I used is by Mama Cass.**

**Oh, and this is set a few months after the last FLtNY fic, 'Happy Anniversary'.**

**xxxx**

Howard hadn't had a very good few days. Bands had been double booked and staff wages had been messed up thanks to a new computer system they were using at the club, and it had taken what felt like years to sort out. In that time, Howard had hardly seen Vince, and he'd missed him so much he felt like his chest was going to explode. So, when he arrived home at almost midnight, exhausted and emotional, the fact that the lights were still on, indicating that Vince was still up, almost made him cry with relief. He shoved his key in the lock and ran through the door, tripping through to the kitchen when he heard Vince humming along in there to the radio. Vince had his back to him as he entered, stirring a cup of tea, seemingly lost in his own world. Howard cleared his throat, and there was a rather girlish squeal as Vince spun round, a huge, excited smile on his face. But, before he could move forward, Howard walked right up to him, took his face in his hands, and kissed him deeply, pushing him up against the counter.

Vince sighed softly into his mouth, just enjoying the feel of him. "Mmm, I've missed you," he said, dreamily, when they finally broke apart for air.

Howard wrapped his arms tightly around Vince and bent down slightly to bury his face against his neck. "I missed you, too," he mumbled into his warm skin, a hand coming up to bury itself in Vince's hair.

Vince frowned at Howard's slightly croaky voice. "You okay, babe?"

Howard inhaled deeply and lifted his head, smiling softly as he met Vince's eyes, his own shining with unshed tears. "I am, now." He brought their foreheads together, hand cupping Vince's cheek, his thumb rubbing gently over the skin.

Vince dried Howard's eyes with the cuff of his top before the gathered tears could spill over, making him smile. Feeling better, Howard kissed the tip of Vince's nose and pulled back a little to look at him.

"You been all right?"

"I s'pose," Vince sighed, fiddling absentmindedly with his husband's collar. "Did some shopping..." he bit his lip coyly.

"Uh-oh. What did you buy?"

Vince grinned. "A pair of genius silver cowboy boots, a new hat – actually, two new hats – and a leather jacket."

Howard shook his head fondly. The amount of shopping Vince did, he'd soon be turning the spare bedroom into a walk-in wardrobe. "What else did you do?"

"Bit of painting, went to see Naboo and Bollo... Oh! I was thinking; you know your guitar?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd play for me, sing me a song?"

Howard felt his face heat up slightly. "I haven't played it for ages."

"Yeah, but it's not like you forget how. Please? For me?" Vince looked up at him with wide eyes, and Howard felt himself break. It didn't take much.

"Okay," he said, giving Vince a quick kiss. "Go get ready for bed and I'll dig it out."

Vince beamed. "What, now? Really?"

Howard chuckled at the look on his face. "Yeah, but only cos I love you."

xxxx

Howard plucked at the strings on his acoustic guitar as he tuned it up, wincing at how neglected it sounded. Vince watched him patiently from where he was sat next to him on the bed, his legs tucked underneath him as he followed the movement of Howard's fingers.

"Howard?"

"Yes, love?"

"Could you teach me to play the guitar?"

Howard looked up. "You want to learn?"

Vince moved so he was sitting cross-legged. "Yeah, I'd like too."

"Okay," Howard agreed, "but you'll have to pay attention for more then five minutes." He grinned cheekily, then chuckled as Vince swatted him playfully on the arm.

"What you singing?"

"Wait and see."

"Is it romantic?"

"Well, it reminds me of you," Howard said, sincerely, taking a moment to tenderly brush Vince's hair out of his eyes.

Vince looked touched, and smiled prettily.

"Right, then," Howard said, when he was finally done. He settled back against the pillows, opening an arm out so Vince could snuggle up against him. "C'mere."

"Won't I be in the way?"

Howard shook his head. "No. I'll play round you."

Vince cuddled happily into him, Howard sliding his arm under Vince's and wrapping his hand around the fretboard.

"Comfortable?" He asked, poising his other hand over the strings. He felt Vince nod against him, and he began to strum the introduction to the song he'd chosen, opening his mouth to sing.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you_

_Birds singin' in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Vince could feel the vibrations from Howard's voice buzz through him. He'd always know he'd had a beautiful singing voice. His skin prickled as a shiver ran down his spine and he closed his eyes and let the music wash over him, sighing contentedly.

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this_

Howard felt himself relaxing as he got into it, the tension from the last few days starting to drift away. He'd forgotten how much he used to love playing his guitar. He felt oddly proud that Vince had asked him to teach him. Maybe he'd get back into it himself, even play at the club.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

As Howard finished, Vince opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at him. He smiled, stretching an arm up and running his hand through Howard's hair. "That was beautiful."

Howard blushed slightly, and bent down to press a kiss to Vince's forehead. "Time to go to sleep, little man." But as he spoke, Vince's hand fell limply away from where it had been stroking his hair, his eyes now closed again and his breathing evening out. Howard smiled at him affectionately, whispering in his ear, "goodnight, sweetheart," and kissing his cheek before slipping carefully away to get changed.

When he returned about ten minutes later, Vince had flopped over onto his back, one arm slung over his stomach and the other resting above his head on the pillow. He crawled in beside him, pulling the duvet up and getting comfortable. Vince mumbled softly in his sleep, shifting a little, and when he had settled, Howard snuggled up to him, and soon fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.


End file.
